2020 experience
by N a n a m i y o n
Summary: plusieurs drabbles sur six couples que j'aime beaucoup. écrits en écoutant l'album de JT, mélangeant du sasusaku, inokiba, zakukin, sasukarin, tayusakon et suika. rien de bien extraordinaire cela dit ! enjoy it.
1. strawberry bubblegum

- Tu sens la fraise 'Kura, déclara-t-il tout en couvrant sa poitrine de baisers.  
- Sasuke tu me fais mal, t'as encore trop bu, grogna Sakura, lâche-moi.

Et comme d'habitude le beau brun feignait la sourde oreille au grand désarroi de la jeune adolescente, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il venait à elle complètement bourré de cette façon. Elle soupira. Ça faisait bientôt sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur relation ne menait à rien, il était évident qu'elle mènerait à rien dans les mois à venir vu les excès d'alcool à répétitions dont faisait preuve Sasuke. Ils ne communiquaient même plus ou à peine, tout ce que désirait le jeune brun était d'assouvir ses besoins sexuels avec sa petite amie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et Sakura en était consciente mais ne pouvait se résigner à le quitter parce qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il restait à Sasuke, parce que sans elle il se retrouverait seul.


	2. tunnel vision

- Pourquoi tu joues le bad boy, t'es même pas un peu crédible tu sais ça ?  
- Toi, tu t'amuses bien à faire l'allumeuse alors que t'as jamais écarté les jambes pour qui que ce soit, rétorqua-t-il tout en s'approchant doucement vers la rousse.  
- C'est ta mère l'all...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Sakon était suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse discerner son parfum. Elle le haïssait, elle haïssait la prestance qu'il avait et qui la faisait se sentir horriblement ridicule face à lui, cette manière qu'il avait de la dévorer des yeux, ce regard possessif qu'il faisait glisser sur ses courbes et la déshabillait d'un seul coup. Il se colla un peu plus à la jolie rousse puis prit sauvagement possession de ses lèvres tandis que Tayuya s'accrochait désespérément à sa chevelure, "tu m'obsèdes" souffla-t-il entre deux baisers avant de poser ses mains sous ses cuisses et la soulever.

- Tu m'emmerdes Sakon, chuchota-t-elle avant de resserrer ses jambes sur sa taille.


	3. blue ocean floor

Tout s'était décidé sur un coup de tête. Zaku était un professionnel en ce qui concernait la persuasion, il suffisait de quelques mots biens placés et d'un sourire charmeur pour que Kin le suive dans n'importe quelle situation. Ça avait toujours été comme ça et ça le serait surement toujours; la jeune brune était soumise à Zaku et le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Ils étaient inséparables. Si elle y croyait, elle aurait pu affirmer joyeusement qu'un fil rouge les reliait et que ce fil était indéfectible, indestructible, mais surtout fort et perpétuel.

- On va où ?  
- Il est temps que j'm'épile le maillot, répondit Zaku, un sourire sournois collé aux lèvres.

Kin voulut répondre puis se rétracta, au fond elle savait bien que lui poser la question ne servait à rien, Zaku était un homme qui vivait de surprises, d'adrénaline. Il était constamment à la recherche de nouvelles aventures. Et c'était ce que Kin aimait chez lui, son insouciance, son besoin de partir, ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire amusé... C'était tout simplement Zaku.


	4. body count

_"Je t'aime, moi non plus"_ cette phrase définissait parfaitement la relation qu'entretenait Suigetsu et Karin, mi-amis, mi-amants, eux-mêmes ne trouvaient pas de mot assez approprié pour donner un nom à leur relation. Pourtant au début, il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux, ils se taquinaient de temps à autres puis au fil du temps avaient laissés place aux jeux de mains... Et comme le dit le proverbe "jeu de mains, jeu de vilains" et voilà où tout cela les avaient amenés.  
Suigetsu plaqua brutalement la jolie rousse sur la table de la cuisine, il mit tout son poids sur son corps frêle puis s'empressa de la débarrasser de son short d'un geste pressé. En croisant son regard, Karin ne put s'empêcher de rougir; c'était comme si les mots envie et désir étaient écrits dans ses pupilles violâtres, la seconde d'après elle ne put également retenir ses gémissements lorsqu'il s'imprégna de son corps avec force avant de débuter ses coups de butoirs intensément.


	5. dance, don't hold the wall

Les musiques défilaient les unes après les autres sans que la jeune Yamanaka n'ose se détacher du mur auquel elle était adossée, chose inconcevable de sa part, elle qui était connue pour être la meilleure en bootyshake, la meilleure pour mouvait ses hanches à celles des autres; c'était juste la meilleure danseuse, celle qui se faisait toujours le plus remarquer lors de ce genre de soirée endiablée. Si la blonde se faisait si discrète c'était car elle venait de se prendre la tête avec sa meilleure amie, habituellement ça ne lui aurait pas trotter l'esprit autant sauf que cette fois-ci elle était en tort et le savait. Malheureusement, sa fierté l'empêchait d'aller s'excuser.

- Hey princesse, entendit-elle, c'était Kiba Inuzuka. Son rayon de soleil. Viens on va péter une clope, proposa-t-il, esquissant un sourire malicieux.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse de la blonde il attrapa son bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur en quelques minutes. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et commença à inventer quelques pas, faisant des tours sur lui même après avoir mis "Suavemente de Elvis Crespo" tout en s'approchant de la jolie Ino. Une fois proche d'elle, il mouva langoureusement ses hanches aux siennes, tenant d'imiter vainement quelques pas de salsa sous les éclats de rire d'Ino.


	6. mirrors

Lorsque Sasuke devait présenter son amie, il énonçait toujours la même phrase, comme un discours que l'on répète inlassablement, "Karin genre c'est mon double, c'est moi mais en meuf tu vois". C'était ainsi qu'il voyait la jeune rousse, elle était une sorte de miroir à ses yeux, ils se complétaient parfaitement et c'était pour la première fois qu'il avait pu créer une véritable amitié fille-garçon sans ambiguïté, chose dont il était particulièrement fier. C'est pour ça que quand la rouquine s'avança vers lui pour lui annoncer son déménagement, il fut troublé. On ne parlait pas de n'importe qui là, c'était de Karin dont il s'agissait, son double.

- J'ai pas envie de partir, murmura Karin à demi-mot, les larmes l'empêchant de s'exprimer intelligiblement.  
- Je sais.  
- C'est pas juste, putain, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- On va continuer comme on l'a toujours bien fait, annonça sereinement Sasuke, on va commencer par aller au Mac Do puis après on ira rejoindre les autres pour la chicha. On va rien faire de spécial c'est pour te montrer que rien va changer, y aura jamais personne ou quelques kilomètres qui réussiront à nous séparer.


End file.
